InuYasha: The Coming Of Hebi
by WarGrowl90
Summary: There is a new enemy on the horizion, a mini-god! Can Inu-Yasha and the others defeat him before all hope is lost?
1. InuYasha Vol X: The Coming Of Hebi

Inu-Yasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale Vol. X The Coming Of Hebi  
  
"Miroku!" Sango yelled. "You dirty little creep! Stop peeking!" Sango climbed out of the spring and dried off. 'I can't believe that weirdo!' she thought.  
  
"Lady Kagome? Lady Kagome?"  
  
"Yes, Lady Keade?"  
  
"Your clothing is ready!"  
  
"Arigato!" Kagome said running with a towel covering her body. She quickly put on her clothes, and went inside Lady Keade's hut.  
  
"Oh! Inu-Yasha! I didn't now you were in here... Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"He's asleep," Shippou said holding a kettle of tea. "Want some?"  
  
"Sure!" said Kagome. "Let me go get Miroku and Sango."  
  
"Ohhhhhhh, where am I?" Inu-Yasha groaned.  
  
"In Keade's hut," answered Shippou.  
  
Sango entered followed by Miroku and Kagome. "Inu-Yasha! Are your wounds healed?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," he groaned again.  
  
As they all finished their tea, and messenger came. "Lady Keade, May I see you a moment?"  
  
Lady Keade got up and walked towards the messenger. "Yes?"  
  
"There has been a murder, up in the northern section of the village!" he tried to whisper, but his voice carried.  
  
"A murder?" Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kagome chimed.  
  
"Oh, dear! Do they know what caused it?" Lady Keade asked.  
  
"They say it was a demon, but they are not sure! You must come take a look at it!" he panicked.  
  
"Right! Shippou, you stay here with Inu-Yasha!" Lady Keade said, pointing a finger at Shippou.  
  
"Awwwww.. But I wanted to go!" she whined.  
  
"Kirara will stay with you!" Sango said to calm her down.  
  
Shippou agreed and started petting Kirara.  
  
They traveled for what seemed like miles, but only for a few yards. When they finally reached the northern side, they stopped in front of a run down hut. It was half demolished. They ventured in, and they the place to be a wreck. Books were strewn about, teacups lying on the ground broken. They started searching for any clues to who or what murdered the person. "May I look at the body?" Lady Keade asked.  
  
"Yes m'lady!" She went to look at the body. Not a scratch was on it.  
  
"A spell! A very powerful spell, no doubt. But I wonder what could create such a one as this. No demon I know of can. Sesshou-Maru, nor Naraku can put up spells this powerful!"  
  
"Then maybe it was a god of some kind," Kagome suggested.  
  
"But who?" Miroku asked pondering.  
  
They searched around more, but found nothing that would indicate who had done it. Finally they gave up. They were about to leave, when Miroku found a leather box. It was opened, and something, it looked like, had once been in it. "Lady Keade, what do you make of this?" he asked her handing the box over. "It was opened, and something is missing from it.  
  
As soon as Lady Keade's hands touched it, she felt a small surge of power run through her body. She gasped. "This box contained... a Shikon Shard!" she said astonished.  
  
"Are you sure?" Kagome asked gripping the shard she possessed tightly in her palm.  
  
"I am sure. There was a small amount of energy that surged through my body when I first touched it!"  
  
"Then, the guy who murdered this guy must have taken it!" Sango said in horror.  
  
"Think of what that shard can do in the hands of a god!" Lady Keade said gasping for breath. She was sweating hard. "Had he ever relayed this information of a shard to anyone close to him?" she asked the messenger.  
  
"Why, yes. That man over there new him very well. He said something about a shard."  
  
"Arigato!" Lady Keade ran out the door, followed by the rest of the crew. She went up to the door of the man's hut. He came outside and greeted Lady Keade. "Will you tell me about the man that just died?" she asked him.  
  
"Certainly, Just please come where no one is. It makes me sad talking to him with lots of others around," he said, his face turning grim.  
  
"Very well."  
  
They went to a field, where new flowers bloomed. There, they sat under the shade of a tree, and the man began to talk.  
  
"When the man first came here, he had no one to talk to or be with, so I offered to become his friend. He accepted, and from then on we became very good friends. He told me all of his secrets. He told me about the Shikon Shard too. He said it was magical! That it could give you all the power you wanted! Then, one day, this other man came through town. He was wearing queer clothing, and he carried a staff, much like that one!" The man pointed to Miroku's staff.  
  
"Can you tell me the name of this man?" Lady Keade asked suspiciously.  
  
"I believe his name was.UH!" The man fell over, with an arrow stuck in his back.  
  
"The fool just wouldn't shut up, so I had to silence the bastard myself!" The man that appeared before them wore a crimson robe, dotted with white roses. In his hand, he carried a staff, much like that of Miroku's. However the staff was different!  
  
"A Shikon Shard! He has a Shikon Shard in his staff!" Lady Keade yelled.  
  
"Then he must be the one we're looking for!" said Miroku.  
  
"Boomerang Bone!" yelled Sango, throwing her large boomerang at him. He dodged it with ease.  
  
"Now, it's my turn! Shards of Fire!" he yelled, laughing maniacally. Flames burst out the end of his staff. The shards knocked all four back with cuts that had been issued to them. Kagome shot an arrow at him. He laughed again, dodging it as well.  
  
"He's too powerful!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"AIR RIP!" The black hole that resided in Miroku's hand let forth an unusual amount of power. The man stood their muttering a countercurse. Then, his head garment flew off, and was sucked into the black hole.  
  
Miroku stood astonished. No one had ever survived his Air Rip technique.  
  
"I'm surprised! No one has ever been able to hit me once, except this time! You are strong for a mortal!" he laughed. The four of them stood there, blank looks on their faces. "Now I shall finish you off, you petty FOOLS!" He charged at them with staff in hand. He was about to slice them all to pieces, when there was a clash of metal. The man stopped and drew back. There stood Inu-Yasha with Testutaiga in its transformation. He feel to his knees, holding his burning side. Then, Kirara leapt up with Shippou on her shoulders. "I shall defeat you later! As for you, you bastard! You will learn your lesson!" Then he disappeared.  
  
"Who was that?" Inu-Yasha asked.  
  
"His name is Hebi!" Miroku said getting up from the ground.  
  
"What? How do you know?" Kagome asked.  
  
"He used to be someone that helped my father. He was a family friend! Now, he's a monster!"  
  
"Miroku, do you know anything else about this man?" Lady Keade asked.  
  
"Nothing, except that he went away many years ago, and never came back."  
  
"Well then, I guess it shall remain a mystery until solved!" Lady Keade said. 


	2. InuYasha Vol Y: Missing!

Inu-Yasha: A Fuedal Fairy Tale Vol. Y: A Second Encounter!  
  
"So, this mini-god attacked you?" Inu-Yasha said, looking on with interest.  
  
"Yes, and very powerful was he!" Lady Keade said.  
  
"And you know him, Miroku?"  
  
"Yes, he and my father worked together for a while. But I had no idea he would turn out like that!" Miroku said shaking his head.  
  
"What was his name again?" Inu-Yasha asked.  
  
"Hebi, that was it," Miroku said, having to think of the name.  
  
"What's wrong Inu-Yasha? You sound like you have heard of him before," Kagome said, taking notice of Inu-Yasha's numerous questions.  
  
"Well, I don't know. His name sounds familiar. I can't think of where I've heard it before, for the life of me!"  
  
"Well, he was powerful! Very powerful! That's all I know!" Sango said, stroking Kirara delicately.  
  
"I'd like to meet up with this guy! Just to see who he really is!" Inu- Yasha said holding his fists up.  
  
"I'm going to go play with Kirara!"  
  
"Ok, but be careful, Shippou, and take care of Kirara!" Sango yelled after him.  
  
"Kirara! Come back!" Shippou cried as Kirara went into one part of the dark forest.  
  
"Slow down, Kirara!" Then, Kirara's tails stiffened, and back arched.  
  
"What is it, Kirara? What do you see?" Shippou said running over to where Kirara stood.  
  
Something moved in the bushes. Kirara let out a low growl. All of a sudden, a figure jumped out of the bushes. Kirara jumped back, as well as Shippou. The figure stood before them, and bent down. It was a boy, about the same height as Shippou, as well as age.  
  
"Hello," the boy stood up, revealing a pale face. He was wearing a black kimono. "My name is Moshua. Who are you?" he said, a smile on his face.  
  
"Well." Shippou thought for a moment, trying to take this all in. "My name is Shippou."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Shippou! Wanna play?" he asked, the smile still on his face.  
  
"Ummm. sure." Kirara growled. "It's okay, Kirara. At least I think!" Shippou bent down to stroke Kirara.  
  
"That's a beautiful. animal you have there!" Moshua said, not sure what to call it. "Can I pet it?"  
  
"Sure! Just rub her fur in the right direction, or you'll get a terrible scratch!"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
The two played all afternoon.  
  
"SHIPOUUUUU!!!!!!!" Sango called out across the field, beckoning Shippou to come to supper.  
  
"Well, I have to go now, but I'll see you tomorrow!" said Shippou.  
  
"All right! See you tomorrow!" Moshua said, waving a friendly hand.  
  
"Shippou, who was that you were playing with?" Sango asked as they sipped their tea.  
  
"Oh, his name was Moshua. He and I are friends now!" he responded, giving Sango a reassuring smile.  
  
"Where does he live?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Don't know! He never did tell me!" Shippou said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Well, did he say his last name?" Miroku asked, suspicion in his voice.  
  
"No, no last name," Shippou said, not concerned.  
  
The next day, Shippou went out to see Moshua. He was waiting by the trees.  
  
"Moshua! Hey!"  
  
"Hello, Shippou! Where's Kirara?"  
  
"I couldn't bring her. Sango needed her."  
  
"Sango, who's that?"  
  
"Oh, she's one of my friends!"  
  
"Oh really?" he said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"What's the matter, let's go play!"  
  
"Right."  
  
Once again, they played the day through, until it was almost time to go.  
  
"Well, I gotta go home, see ya later, Moshua!"  
  
"No, Shippou! Stay here a little while longer!"  
  
"I have to go or Sango will be mad again!"  
  
"Forget her! Come play!" Moshua said, a gleam in his eye.  
  
"No! I have to go!" Shippou said starting to get mad.  
  
"You bi." Moshua raised his arm up and hit Shippou hard on the neck, hitting a vein. It caused him to pass out immediately. Moshua took him up into his arms. "This will be a good gift to master! I'm sure he'll find a way to use him!" He then ran off carrying Shippou.  
  
"SHIPPOU! SHIPPOU! THE TEA IS ON! SHIPPOU?!?!" Sango yelled. "SHIPPOU? SHIPPOU, YOU BETTER COME!" When Sango had nearly gone hoarse from yelling, she went out into the fields to look for Shippou. When Sango had come back empty handed, she went into the hut. "Kagome, Miroku, I can't find Shippou!"  
  
"Well, maybe he's playing hide and seek!" Miroku said, sipping his tea.  
  
"He would have come by now!" Sango said, a little worried.  
  
"Did you look all over the fields?" Kagome asked, also concerned.  
  
"Yes! That's where I just got back from! I didn't see him anywhere!"  
  
"I have a very bad feeling about this!" Lady Keade said, her eyes wide. "Who did you say that he was playing with the other day?"  
  
"Some boy named Moshua," Sango said, her voice shaky.  
  
"It's all right we'll find him!" Kagome said reassuringly.  
  
"I think I know where he is!" Lady Keade said. "Or at least the direction the kidnapper is heading!"  
  
"Well, hurry! We have to find him!" Sango said desperately.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, stay here!" Lady Keade said, turning her head to the half- demon.  
  
"Listen, old lady. Do you actually think I'll take orders from you?" he said, cocking his head to the side.  
  
"No, but it was worth a try!" Lady Keade said, smiling.  
  
"Let's go!!!!" Sango said.  
  
They set out on the journey. Using Inu-Yasha's instincts, and Lady Keade's knowledge they trekked on.  
  
'Oh, I sure hope we find Shippou! I couldn't bear losing someone else. I mean, he's like my family!' Sango thought, looking at the setting sun. Will they ever find Shippou? 


	3. InuYasha Vol Z: Hebi's Last Stand!

Inu-Yasha: A Feudal Fairytale Vol. Z: Hebi's Last Stand  
  
"Why do you bring me her?"  
  
"But master, doesn't it please you?" asked Moshua, on his knees. "I thought you might be able to use her!"  
  
"Well, now that I think of it. Moshua, she will be my bait! I will get Miruko here! His father betrayed me, but now I shall have my revenge! Yes, at last I shall destroy Miroku!" He laughed menacingly.  
  
"Shippou? Shippou?" Sango called out over the fields.  
  
"Wait!" Inu-Yasha stopped. "I hear something." His ears twitched. "OVER THERE!" he yelled, cutting a nearby bush with his sword.  
  
"What is it?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Nothing," Inu-Yasha turned around.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Behind you!" Miroku yelled out.  
  
"No you don't!" Inu-Yasha swung around, thrusting Tetsuaiga into the heart of a Ryo-Ko.  
  
"What is that?" asked Kagome, disgusted.  
  
"It's a Ryo-Ko, a dragon worm," Lady Keade said.  
  
"Nevermind that! We have to find Shippou!" Sango was angry. She ran on, the others behind her. "I see something ahead!" she pointed out. It was a narrow-mouthed cave.  
  
"Child! Do not enter yet! It could be dangerous!" Lady Keade said, slowly walking up to the cave as if it were a sleeping beast.  
  
"Oh come on, old lady!" Inu-Yasha went up to the mouth. All of a sudden, he was flung back.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome yelled.  
  
The creature appeared at the mouth of the cave. However, it was no creature, it was Moshua.  
  
"That's the boy!" Sango said, remembering that she had gotten a look at him earlier.  
  
"It turns out he's not just a boy! He's a demon! Be careful Sango!" Inu- Yasha got up from the ground.  
  
Sango raced toward Moshua, her boomerang extened. "Bone Boomerang!" It hit Moshua hard.  
  
"Ugh! Now you've done it!" he yelled, as he raced towards her.  
  
"Sango!" Miroku yelled. He raced to help her. "AIR RIP!" The hole in his hand opened, and Moshua started sliding in.  
  
"Bone Boomerang!" With Sango's extra hit, he flew into the hell-hole and disappeared forever.  
  
"Now, we have to get to Hebi!" Lady Keade cautiously stepped inside the cave, Inu-Yasha racing ahead of her.  
  
"Shippou? Shippou?" Sango called again.  
  
"Would you shut up? There's no telling what lurks around here!" Just as soon as Inu-Yasha finished his sentence, the cave walls crumbled. From the top jumped down a demon creature. It was a big, slender demon, with wings outspread from his back. In place of his hands were silver sickles.  
  
"Everyone, go ahead! I've got this one!" grunted Inu-Yasha as he brandished his sword against the monsters sickle.  
  
'"You guys go ahead, I'll stay with Inu-Yasha!" Kagome called, as they ran off to find Shippou.  
  
"I told you" Inu-Yasha was interrupted.  
  
"I don't care, you have stayed with me and fought, so now I'll stay with you!" She looked determined.  
  
'Wow! For a human, she has a lot of courage!' he thought, as he blocked a blow from the demon. "Now die, you bastard!" The Tesutaiga transformed. "Ahhhhhhh!" Inu-Yasha cry was overpowered by the demon's wails as the blade was thrust through his stomach.  
  
"You shall not pass!" It whispered between upchucks of blood.  
  
"Oh I won't? Well, here. Maybe this will change your mind!" He shoved the sword into the demon's left arm and severed it from his body.  
  
"You shall not pass!" it whispered even quieter than before.  
  
"Curse you, won't you die?" Inu-Yasha rushed at him, Tesutaiga outheld. Then demon then backhanded Inu-Yasha, slamming him hard against the wall. It leapt upon him, delivering blow after blow from its only arm. Inu- Yasha's blood spread out upon his body.  
  
"Stop that!" Kagome yelled, getting ready to release an arrow. She pulled it back, and then let it fly right into the demon's heart. It paused, then turned around to face her.  
  
"You shall not.." It fell to the floor, a pool of blood around its body.  
  
"Ka..gome!" Inu-Yasha managed to get out. "Hurry, help me up! We have to find the others!"  
  
"Right!" Kagome lifted him up and hurried as fast as she could towards the others.  
  
"Where is he?" Sango asked, frustrated.  
  
"Looking for this?" Hebi appeared behind them, a misty cloud covering his feet.  
  
"Shippou!" Sango saw Shippou trapped in his arms. "Let him go!"  
  
"Air.." Miroku was about to unleash the accursed attack, when Hebi stopped him.  
  
"Now, you wouldn't want to suck in your little rodent, would you?" He looked at Shippou, cackling.  
  
"Boomerang Bone!" Sango cried. Hebi excused himself from the boomerang by darting out of the way.  
  
"You think your mortal attacks will hurt me? I am a mini-god, more advanced than a mere mortal!"  
  
"Well, I'm not pure mortal!" Kagome arrived carrying Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, what happened to you?" Lady Keade asked, as she surveyed the cuts and bruises.  
  
"What do you think?" he snapped. "Now, will you give him up willingly, or do I do I have to make you give him to me?"  
  
"Oh please!" he laughed, dodging Tesutaiga with ease. He dodged whatever Inu-Yasha threw at him. "For a stupid half-breed, you sure do a lot of talking!"  
  
"THAT"S IT! No one calls me a half-breed and gets away with it!" He leapt at Hebi thrusting Tesutaiga into his left shoulder.  
  
"AHHH!!!" he screamed. "You bastard! Actually, I'm really surprised you hit me! I have never known anyone to actually take my blood! But it won't matter; no one will be alive to tell what happened! Now you will die!" He pointed his staff at Inu-Yasha. "Shikon Saviour!"  
  
"What the?" Inu-Yasha was showered upon by millions of sharp gems.  
  
"AIR RIP!" Miroku sucked the rest of the small gems into his hand. Inu-Yasha fell to the floor.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome ran over to him.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, are you okay?" Miroku asked. Sango's eyes were still on Shippou.  
  
"Kagome! Give me your.." Inu-Yasha stumbled. "Your Shikon shard."  
  
"What? Why?" she asked, clutching it in her hands.  
  
"Don't ask questions! Just give it to me!" he said, as blood trickled down his lips.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, are you crazy? You can't give it to him, Kagome." Miroku said.  
  
"You fools! This is like watching the circus!"  
  
"Darn you! Bone Boomerang!" Sango said, thrusting her boomerang at him.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, are you sure you know what you're doing? Can we trust you?" Lady Keade asked, concerned.  
  
"I don't care! Here Inu-Yasha, take it!"  
  
"Kagome!" she said, astonished.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I trust him. He's trusted us to get this far, now it's time to show him some of that back!"  
  
"Kagome, thank you!" He then clasped the jewel in his hands and put it into his mouth. Immediately, his body glowed. His hair turned a midnight blue. His claws extended and his crimson robes now glowed gold.  
  
"Wow!" Kagome whispered.  
  
"What's this?" Hebi was stunned.  
  
"Well, congratulations! You get to witness the cause of your death, me!" Inu-Yasha walked toward him, Tesutaiga held tight in his hand. Hebi dropped Shippou to the ground and grabbed hold of his staff. Sango ran to help Shippou out of the ropes that bound him.  
  
"Shikon Saviour!" Hebi yelled. The gems pounded on Inu-Yasha, but they had no effect.  
  
He raised his sword. "My Shikon shard is a lot bigger than yours!" Inu- Yasha mocked him.  
  
"How dare you! Shikon Saviour!" Still, no effect.  
  
"I'm tired of your games! Let's get to the real stuff! Yahhhhhhhhh!!!!" Inu- Yasha jumped at Hebi, thrusting Tesutaiga through his temple. There was a splat of blood, and a long wailing cry. His body disappeared, and in a pool of black blood was his robes. His staff shattered, and the Shikon shard fell out of it.  
  
"Uh!" Inu-Yasha fell over, upchucking the shard embedded within him.  
  
Kagome rushed to his side. "I knew you could do it, Inu-Yasha!"  
  
"Kagome, I..I lo..lov.." Hope filled Kagome's eyes. "Thank you Kagome." That was all he said.  
  
"I love you too, Inu-Yasha!" She wrapped her arms around him. Inu-Yasha had a stunned expression on his face, but then relaxed as he felt her lips touch his cheek.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, are you feeling better?" Lady Keade asked, handing him a cup of tea.  
  
"I guess so. Anyway, thanks old woman!" he said.  
  
"Well, that's the first time he has ever said thank you to me!" Lady Keade smiled.  
  
"Shippou! I don't want you running around with strangers anymore, ok?" Sango ordered in a mother-like tone.  
  
"All right!" he sighed.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, how were you able to transform into a god-state like that?"  
  
"How should I know, all I did was eat the thing, and beat Hebi's butt!"  
  
"It was the shard. It gives its user any power it wanted. So, Inu-Yasha must have wished for a god-like power to overcome Hebi," Lady Keade stated.  
  
"Well old lady, I'm glad you're around to explain things!" Inu-Yasha laughed.  
  
As the sun went down, they all sat outside, sipping tea and laughing at each other. It was a happy ending to a mysterious adventure. 


End file.
